1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stage for working, a focused beam working apparatus having the stage for working, and a focused beam working method, which are used when working a work piece by irradiating a focused beam while observing the work piece in an observation region of a previously determined range.
2. Background Information
In recent years, there has been an increased demand in technical developments in a nano-(nm)-region in semiconductor technology. For example, a technique exists in which, for a trial manufacture or an analysis of semiconductor, bio-chip, micro-machine (MEMS) or the like, a sample of a wafer or the like is sectioned to make a very fine section sample (work piece), and the section sample is observed by a transmission electron microscope (TEM) having a high observation resolving power.
Although this section sample for being observed by the TEM, i.e., sample for TEM, is produced by various methods, recently a method of producing it by an FIB device utilizing a focused ion beam (FIB) has become common. In addition, the section sample produced by the FIB device is observed with a high resolving power after being relocated onto a stage of a TEM device.
However, as mentioned above, in order to observe the section sample, it is necessary to relocate the section sample produced by the FIB device to the stage of the TEM device. Therefore, the operation was troublesome and required time between reaching the TEM observation and production of the section sample. In particular, after being observed, if additional re-work of the section sample was attempted, relocation was necessary again, resulting in further trouble and requiring further time. Further, extra care was required such that a loss of the section sample, or the like, did not occur when relocating the section sample.
In order to solve the issues like these, there is known a sample production apparatus in which the operation from the production of the section sample though observation is simple, and the production of the section sample can be performed in one apparatus and the produced section sample can be easily transferred (relocated) to an analysis device (e.g., refer to JP-A-2004-301853 and JP-A-2004-309499).
This sample production apparatus possesses a sample stage fine-movement means attached to a sample chamber whose inside is adjustable to a vacuum state, a first stage that may be inserted into the sample chamber through the sample stage fine-movement means and can mount a sample piece, a second stage capable of mounting an extraction sample (section sample) produced from one part of the sample piece, a transfer means relocating the extraction sample to the second stage from the first stage in the sample chamber, and various constituent articles producing the section sample from the sample piece or forming a deposition film in the sample chamber, and the like.
Further, the second stage is made such that, under a state mounting the extraction sample, it can be inserted into a stage introduction port of other analysis device, e.g., the transmission electron microscope (TEM), a scanning electron microscope (SEM), a secondary ion mass spectrometry (SIMS) device, or the like.
In this sample production apparatus, first, the first stage is inserted into the sample chamber through the sample stage fine-movement means, and the extraction sample is produced from the mounted sample piece. And, after gripping the produced extraction sample by the transfer means, the first stage is pulled out of an inside of the sample chamber and the second stage is inserted. At this point a vacuum state in the sample chamber is maintained. After the insertion of the second stage, the transfer means mounts the gripped extraction sample mount onto the second stage. Incidentally, the gripping and the mounting, to the second stage, of the extraction sample are performed by utilizing the deposition film. After the extraction sample is mounted to the second stage, the extraction sample can be easily relocated by pulling out the second stage and inserting it to a stage insertion port of another analysis device, e.g., the TEM device, thus reducing labor and time of the operation. Further, since it is unnecessary to directly contact the sample piece with a hand after the sample piece is mounted to the first stage, it is possible to void loss of the sample piece.    Non-Patent Document 1: “Saishin Doukou of MEMS.MEMS Technique” Tore Research Center, 2004, Published in 2005 May
However, in the above conventional method, the following problems are left.
That is, in the sample production apparatus described in JP-A-2004-301853 and JP-A-2004-309499, although the relocation of the extraction sample that is the work piece can be performed in a short time, it is necessary to exchange the first stage and a second stage while being replaced. Therefore, the exchange of the stages is necessary every time the extraction sample is produced. The time taken in the exchange in a cases where plural samples are continuously worked on is inefficient.
The object of the present invention is to provide a stage for working, a focused beam working apparatus and a focused beam working method, in each of which the working can be performed with improved efficiency with the work piece being easily relocated.